1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keyboards, especially to a foldable keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional keyboards include a main keyboard and a sub keyboard which are fixed to each other. Though the conventional keyboards satisfy basic requirements, there is still the need for a new type of keyboard that has a main keyboard and a sub keyboard that can be folded to each other.